Bill Weisband
| birth_place =Odessa, Russian Empire (now Ukraine) | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = | children =William Weisband, Jr.}} William Weisband, Sr. (August 28, 1908 – May 14, 1967) was an American cryptanalyst and NKVD agent (code name 'LINK'), best known for his role in revealing U.S. decryptions of Soviet diplomatic and intelligence codes to Soviet intelligence. Background Weisband was born in Odessa, Russia, in 1908 of Russian Jewish parents. He emigrated to the United States in the 1920s and became a naturalized United States citizen in 1938. He was drafted into the United States Army in 1942, and was assigned to signals intelligence duties. Espionage career From 1941 to 1942, Weisband was the NKVD agent handler for Jones Orin York, who worked at the Northrop Corporation. After joining the U.S. Army's Signals Intelligence Service (SIS) in 1942, he performed signals intelligence and communications security duties in North Africa and Italy, where he made some important friends before returning to the "Russian Section" at Arlington Hall, where SIS had established its headquarters in June 1942. Although not a cryptanalyst himself, as a "linguist adviser" who spoke fluent Russian, Weisband worked closely with cryptanalysts. The gregarious and popular Weisband had access to all areas of Arlington Hall's Soviet work. The codebreaker Meredith Gardner recalled that Weisband had watched him extract a list of Western atomic scientists from a December 1944 NKVD message. The Soviets apparently had monitored Arlington Hall's "Russian Section" since at least 1945, when Weisband joined the unit. Weisband's earliest reports on the work being done by U.S. cryptanalysts on the Soviet diplomatic code were probably sketchy, but after Weisband began passing information on the work of the Russian Section, Soviet authorities changed their diplomatic code and the Venona project decryptions dried up. Weisband's role as a Soviet agent was not discovered by counterintelligence officers until 1950, by which time the damage had been done. Where Weisband had sketched the outlines of U.S. cryptanalytic success, British liaison officer Kim Philby received actual translations and analyses on a regular basis after he arrived for duty in Washington, D.C., in autumn 1949. Until a thorough review of Soviet KGB archives is made, the full scope of Weisband's role as a Soviet spy will probably not be known. In 1950 Jones Orin York told the FBI that he had passed secrets to the Soviets and that his handler was Bill Weisband. The Venona messages do not hold a definite reference to Weisband. Nevertheless, three messages mention a "ZVENO" (the Russian word for "link") and one of them suggests procedures for the London residency to use in contacting ZVENO, who was awaiting a transfer to England. ZVENO, according to one message, had spent the last four weeks in an Italian-language course in Virginia and would leave for Britain by mid-July. In fact, Weisband spent that June honing his skills in a language (probably Italian) at Arlington Hall, shipped out on 17 July, and arrived in London by 29 July. While suspended from SIS on suspicion of disloyalty, Weisband failed to appear for a federal grand jury hearing on the Communist Party USA, for which he had received a summons. As a result, in November 1950 Weisband was convicted of contempt and sentenced to a year in prison. Weisband escaped prosecution for espionage, as authorities feared that a trial would divulge yet more information to Soviet intelligence on U.S. intelligence "sources and methods". Weisband never revealed his status as an NKVD agent to anyone, and he remained in the United States, living quietly, and working as an insurance salesman until his death. Death He died suddenly of a heart attack in 1967. His son describes his death: My It was Mothers Day, May 14th 1967 my Father was taking me and my sisters to the Smithsonian Institute for a traditional Sunday afternoon outing. We were driving down the George Washington Memorial Parkway, and he had a massive cardiac arrest. He literally died driving the car. It was horrifying, I grabbed the wheel and pulled the car over to the side of the road, an old '56 Pontiac, and turned the key off. I stood out in the middle of the George Washington Memorial Parkway and stopped traffic, I ran in between the two lanes knocking on windows and doors looking for a doctor or someone to help. Two men helped pull my father out of the car, they laid him on the ground and tried to resuscitate him. An ambulance arrived on the scene and took my Father to the hospital. He was pronounced dead on arrival. My Father was a great Father and I've missed him very much. References Further reading *"Venona: Soviet Espionage and the American Response, 1939-1957" *Allen Weinstein and Alexander Vassiliev, The Haunted Wood: Soviet Espionage in America—the Stalin Era, (New York: Random House, 1999) ISBN 0-679-45724-0 - See Vassiliev Notebook "Black Notebook", Page 75. External links *David A. Hatch with Robert Louis Benson, The Korean War: The SIGINT Background, National Cryptographical Museum, 2001 Category:1908 births Category:1967 deaths Category:People from Odessa Category:American people of Ukrainian-Jewish descent Category:American spies for the Soviet Union Category:Signals Intelligence Service cryptographers Category:NKVD Category:Ukrainian Jews Category:Ukrainian people of World War II Category:Soviet emigrants to the United States